


Start A New Chapter

by Nevanna



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our lives got pretty surreal for a while, and going home just reminds me of that.  I figure that as long as there are no swordfights, we’ll be fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Rigel as part of Represent Fest.

At least once a week, after classes are over, Knives Chau stops at the secondhand bookshop near the McGill University campus. Over the course of the semester, she’s become friends, or something like friends, with the owner: a tiny Indian woman with an amazing waist-length fall of purple hair and the most adorable dresses that Knives has ever seen.

“Do you have any plans for the weekend?” Knives asks as she slides a stack of well-worn paperback mysteries across the counter. As usual, it’s cluttered with boxes of old postcards and a vase full of dried roses.

“I will be here,” Anthy Himemiya replies, in her customary soft and measured voice.

“Yeah, I guess you will.”

“And what about yourself?”

“I’m going back to Toronto, to visit my parents.”

“Are you looking forward to it?” 

“Yes and no.” Knives digs in her messenger bag for her wallet, and adjusts her multi-colored scarf with her other hand. “A lot of stuff happened last year, with my ex-boyfriend and the girl he’s seeing now… oh, I’m not mad at them anymore,” she adds hastily, “but our lives got pretty surreal for a while, and going home just reminds me of that. I figure that as long as there are no swordfights, we’ll be fine.” She pauses for breath, worrying that she’s just over-shared or worse, and that Anthy will pretend not to know her the next time she comes into the store, or call for a restraining order against the _creepy little obsessive stalker who will never change…_

Instead, Anthy tilts her head, and asks, “Were you planning to draw a sword on anybody?”

“Nope. It’s… kind of a long story.”

Anthy counts out the change and hands it back to Knives. “Perhaps, one day, you’ll tell me that story.”

Knives says, “Maybe I will,” but as they say goodbye, she also hopes that she’ll be able to tell a new one.


End file.
